The Fire Girl and her Cerry Blossom Student
by shodaime-chan
Summary: di saat ia ingin menambah kekuatannya, si pink ini malah tidak memiliki seseorang untuk membantunya. namun siapa sangka ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat kuat. siapakah gadis tersebut? fem hashirama. Dont like dont read!


THE FIRE GIRL

AND HIS CHERRY BLOSSOM

STUDENT

Author:Nagomi2005Hyuga

disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto

.

.

Note:

Hai semua!~ Nago – chan balik lagi dengan cerita baru! Penasarankan? Just read it!.

.

.

Summary:

disaat ia ingin menambah kekuatannya , si pink ini malah tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan. Penasaran siapakah perempuan tersebut? ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

.

chap 1: whats up!~

Pagi hari di konoha

di saat semua orang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing , gadis berambut pink ini hanya duduk di bangku taman menatap langit dan tidak melakukan apapun.

inilah dia si pink sakura haruno. Semenjak tadi pagi ia hanya terduduk diam dan termenung.

"huh... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" tidak ada seorang pun sekarang yang dapat menemaniku. Apalagi si naruto sialan itu! dia sudah lama sekali pergi dan belum juga pulang!. dan juga semuanya sedang pergi untuk mengerjakan misi" sakura mengeluh sendiri.

dan mendadak si pink ini teringat dengan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"aku baru ingat! kan aku bisa bermain bersama ino!tapi... bukannya kami sedang marahan ya?" kata sakura yang akhir-akhirnya ia juga kembali putus asa.

"aha! Aku akan mengunjungi tsunade-sama dan memintanya mengajariku jutsu baru!"kata sakura dengan bersemangat.

"tapi... tsunade - sama kan hokage! Ia pasti sedang sangat sibuk" sakura kembali berputus-asa.

"AH! AKU KUNJUNGI TSUNADE-SAMA SAJA!"

SKIP TIME!

.

.

.

.

Sakura pun tiba di kantor tsunade. ia pun mengetok pintu yang ada di hadapannya .

TOK TOK TOK

" siapa itu? Masuk saja" kata tsunade dari dalam ruangan.

"sakura haruno,izin masuk" kata sakura yang setelah itu memasuki ruangan dan melihat tsunade yang lagi nyantai? Tumben?.

"oh! Sakura pas sekali waktunya. Aku baru saja mau memanggilmu untuk datang" kata tsunade sambil mengelus-elus babinya tonton.

"memangnya ada apa tsunade-sama?" tanya sakura bingung.

" begini. ehemm... pihak konoha tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah gulungan dari gudang pribadi nidaime hokage yang berisi tentang jutsu perpindahan waktu. Tapi bukan berarti aku kepo karena menemukannya di gudang pribadi bukannya di gudang konoha" kata tsunade takut dibilangin kepo sama yang lain.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan tsunade-sama?" tanya sakura sambil sedikit sweatdrop.

"tentu saja aku mau kau menemaniku untuk melihat eksperimen tersebut"kata tsunade santai

"memangnya shizune-san kemana?" tanya sakura

"kami sedang marahan"

"..."

Guru dan murid sama saja.

di atap kantor hokage.

Telah berdiri tsunade dan para tetua desa hendak menyaksikan eksperimen tersebut. di depan mereka juga sedang terduduk lima orang anbu yang sedang membuat lingkaran yang nampak seperti ingin melakukan kuchiyose besar-besaran.

"baiklah . kita mulai eksperimennya" kata salah satu tetua desa danzo.

Mendadak muncullah di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut sebuah portal biru agak ke hijau-hijauan. Mendadak dari dalam sana keluarlah seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan memakai baju zirah/ baju perang berwarna biru yang tidak lain ia adalah sang hokage kedua tobirama senju.

"AAA! TOLONG ANA!" teriak tobirama dengan sangat tidak terhormat dan ntah kenapa tapi hokage kok bilang ana sih?

Tobirama pun terjatuh dan terlempar dengan posisi kepala yang terlebih dahulu mengenai tanah.

"ittai..." kata tobirama sambil memegang kepalanya yang hampir benjol.

"ana ditarik hantu.." kata tobirama sambil menutup matanya/ merem. ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat kalau ia sudah berada di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya.

"WHAT THE F**K IS THIS! SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI?"kata tobirama marah-marah sendiri.

"ehm... begini sebenarnya jii-chan" kata tsunade sambil menjelaskan semuanya. dan setelah beberapa lama hanya ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulut tobirama.

" fu*k you b*tch"

"jii...jii-chan jangan marah dulu dong" tsunade mulai cemas kakeknya yang dikenal emosian itu bakalan ngamuk.

"hehe...tsuna... BERANI-BERANINYA ANTUM MASUK KE GUDANG PRIBADI ANA!" tobirama ngamuk.

"ma...maafkan aku kek!" tsunade sujud kepada tobirama sangking takutnya ia pada kakeknya itu.

"baiklah...antum ana maafkan. Ana akan selesaikan masalah ini!" tobirama pun menaikkan kerah lengannya.

" baiklah...akan kumulai jutsunya" lalu muncullah kembali portal yang tadi. Tobirama pun terhisap kedalam yang berarti bahwa masalah ini telah selesai.

"huh... sebaiknya kita tidak melakukannya lagi" kata tsunade lega. Tapi mendadak portal yang tadi muncul lagi. dan tobirama kembali terlempar dari dalam portal tersebut.

"WAA! ANA KOK BALIK LAGI KE NIH TEMPAT KAMFRET?!" teriak tobirama yang tidak sengaja menimpa tsunade. Tapi mendadak keluarlah suatu benda raksasa yang menimpa sakura dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nagomi: gimana ceritanya? bagus nggak?

Fujita: menyedihkan

Sakura: kok aku ngga sadarkan diri sih?

Nagomi: soalnya itu untuk cerita selanjutnya ...suprise...

Sakura: suprise? kejutan maksudnya? Aku suka kejutan! Kejutannya ap...

Nagomi: fujita...

Fujita: ok, serahkan padaku.

Sakura: hah? Apa yang..

BRUK

Sakura pingsan

Nagomi: selamat tidur sakura. MUA HA HA HA (ketawa setan)

Jangan lupa reviewsnya ya!~


End file.
